1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile mirror systems and more particularly pertains to a new rear view mirror apparatus for aiding a driver in viewing an area directly behind the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automobile mirror systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,044 describes an assembly for allowing a viewer to view directly behind the vehicle. Another type of automobile mirror system is U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,270 having a plurality of mirrors positioned in the roof of the vehicle to allow a user to view the entire width of the road behind the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,063 has a device with a plurality of mirrors mounted to the top of a panel truck to allow driver to look up and see directly behind the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,406 has a periscope system for allowing a user to the area behind a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,395 has a periscope mounted to the dash of a vehicle to allow a user to view vehicles behind the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,415 shows a auxiliary rear view mirror.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new rear view mirror apparatus that allows a driver to see objects that are directly behind the vehicle but not visible over the rear of the vehicle.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new rear view mirror apparatus that facilitates parking by allowing a driver to see when the vehicle is getting close to a stationary object.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of stanchion portions being designed for being coupled to a trunk lid of the vehicle whereby the stanchion portions are positioned proximate a rear edge of the trunk lid. A mirror assembly is coupled to the stanchion portions. The mirror assembly is positioned between the stanchion portions. The mirror assembly is rotatable with respect to the stanchion portions whereby the mirror assembly optically reflects a virtual image of the area directly behind the vehicle to be viewed by the driver.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.